The present invention relates generally to cargo handling systems, and more specifically to a floor-mounted, retractable, energy absorbing pallet end stop assembly for use in cargo aircraft and the like.
Cargo is frequently stored on pallets to make it easier to move inside and between cargo facilities. When pallets, singly or in a roll, are moved into a desired position, an end stop generally must be provided to both halt the moving pallet and to then hold the pallet in place. Heavy moving pallets represent a large amount of energy that must be absorbed by the pallet end stop without breaking and without imparting too great a jolt either to the cargo stored on the pallet or to the structure to which the pallet end stop is attached, especially when that structure is an airframe. It is also desirable that the pallet end stop be retractable so that pallets and other cargo can be freely moved over the cargo floor when the end stop is not needed.
Prior art pallet end stops in cargo aircraft are not retractable, but must be completely lifted off the aircraft cargo deck. They are also not energy absorbing. Large rubber chocks have been tried in aircraft for their energy absorbing ability, but they have not proved successful because they become too hard in cold climates and too soft in hot climates.
The prior art for railroad and mining car stops does include retractable, energy absorbing stops. Those stops, however, are necessarily large and unwieldy, generally requiring another large mechanical mechanism to raise and lower them. Pallet end stops for use with typical cargo pallets need to be able to be easily manually actuated and similarly easily manually returned to a retracted position. Thus it is seen that there is a need for appropriately sized, energy absorbing, retractable, manually actuated pallet end stops suitable for use in cargo aircraft and the like.
It is, therefore, a principal object of the present invention to provide a manually actuated pallet end stop suitable for use in cargo aircraft and the like.
It is a feature of the present invention that it is both easily manually actuated and easily returned to a stowed position.
It is another feature of the present invention that it actuates rapidly.
It is a further feature of the present invention that it lies flush with a cargo deck until actuated.
It is yet another feature of the present invention that it is readily available for use.
It is an advantage of the present invention that it absorbs, after rapid initial actuation, the impact energy of a moving pallet.
It is another advantage of the present invention that it can be assembled with existing parts or straightforward modification of existing parts.
It is a further advantage of the present invention that it is a mechanical system that operates the same in both hot and cold climates.
It is yet another advantage of the present invention that it is also particularly suitable for use with ground support equipment.
These and other objects, features and advantages of the present invention will become apparent as the description of certain representative embodiments proceeds.